1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to virtual devices in computer networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spanning tree is a data structure used to map the paths to the devices in a network. The spanning tree is typically used as a way to avoid loops in the network that could lead to crashes or infinite delays during routing of traffic. Multiple Spanning Tree Protocol (MSTP), as defined in IEEE 802.1q, is a standard wherein multiple spanning trees are utilized in a computer network. MSTP allows Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs) to be mapped to a different spanning tree instances within the same network, such that traffic corresponding to a first VLAN may be routed according to a first spanning tree, while traffic corresponding to a second VLAN may be routed according to a second spanning tree.
Devices running the MSTP have one or more ports. In addition to mapping each VLAN to a spanning tree, each VLAN can also be matched to one or more of the ports.